


Vestige

by Izanagi



Series: Kings and Vagabonds [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Male Jedi Knight, Impregnation, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Size Difference, Size Kink, The Force Ships It (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izanagi/pseuds/Izanagi
Summary: Zephyr has a Delta designation and he has been using specialized suppressants to conceal his true biology for two decades. Delta is the fourth secondary gender and is the rarest designation to find. Deltas have the ability to masquerade as an Alpha but they have the ability to be impregnated like Omegas. Deltas are usually more emotionally volatile and aggressive than both Alphas and Omegas and most possess a fiercely independent streak.When his personal physician on Odessen warned him to start weaning off suppressants due to the high risk of irreparable damage to his reproductive system, he suddenly finds himself at a loss on what to do next.A/B/O with  twist.
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Series: Kings and Vagabonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Calm Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit scene is consensual because Zephyr gave his consent to Scourge before his heat started. Chapter 3 will give a brief flashback detailing their agreement and discussion. This chapter is in Zephyr's POV and the descriptions of his environment are the manifestation of his pre-heat symptoms. As a result, he will be a little bit of the unreliable narrator. There are no issues of consent in this story.

* * *

According to published scientific research, most of the sentient population in the galaxy would be Betas if they presented, but even many more have went about their lives never presenting as the secondary genders unless a life-changing circumstance warranted it. Alphas and Omegas were rarer than Betas, and Omegas were the rarest of them all. But he belonged to none of the above.

Deltas were the black sheep of the four secondary gender presentations. Estimated to comprise less than 0.00001% of the total sentient population in the known galaxy, they are the epitome of wolf-in-sheep's clothing. Having the rare ability to masquerade as Alphas and pass as Betas, Deltas are rarely encountered in clinical and psychiatric settings due to their notorious streak of independence. Internally more aggressive than even the most hardened Alpha, Deltas were hardest to claim as mates. Except for when a Delta finds their ideal match.

Even though he was occupied with reading the reports on a datapad coming in from different departments in the Alliance, Zephyr could still feel the sparks of interest that are rippling from Scourge in waves. He doesn't miss the heated gaze that the former Sith is scanning over him. A wave of amusement flows through him and Zephyr smirks as he detects more alpha pheromones being released into the cantina.

Without making it look like he is aware of this, Zephyr subtly turned his gaze away from the datapad to observe the movements of other Alliance members scuttling about the cantina. A few of them were raising their heads, looking around the cantina with a slight frown of confusion. He remembered that a few of them have Presented already, because only the ones that presented as any of the secondary genders could detect the alpha pheromones floating through the air.

That was another reason he was grateful to be a Delta. Deltas could pass as Betas or the Unpresented due to the lack of activated scent glands that were usually found in Alphas and Omegas. As soon as a person presented, the scent glands on their neck would always be releasing the trademark scent of their designation. Sometimes the scent is overpowering, but in other instances, one could barely detect any scent at all. However, a Delta's scent glands were only activated in their heats.

But in extremely rare circumstances, some Deltas can pass for Alphas through an eccentric mutation that causes their scent glands to emit alpha pheromones at biological maturity.

As he continued reading through the reports in the datapad, the only reason he was even aware of Scourge's approach is the increasing intensity of the Alpha's scent flooding the small private booth he stayed in. He took in another deep breath and closed his eyes when the sharpness of the scent made his pulse stutter with a dangerous pause in between beats. He might be a Delta, but he still had little control over who his biology finds to be a compatible mate.

Deltas rarely mated with another being, but on the rare chance they find an ideal match, their biology betrays them and they will start experiencing heats until their compatible match mates them. The incoming heats were also more intense and potent than the heats of an Omega, making it more challenging to endure.

Zephyr wasn't blind. The alpha pheromones flooding into his lungs smelled virile and held the distinct scent of an alpha at the height of their prime, actively hunting for a compatible mate to chase and subdue. No amount of studying and theory can replace the visceral experience of knowing what it feels to have an Alpha actively hunting for signs of reciprocation from him. Zephyr swallowed the fluttering sensation in his gut as Scourge finally approached his table. He reluctantly looks away from his datapad and gazes up at the towering figure of pureblood Sith in front of him.

The more rational part of his brain was suddenly wondering why the Sith would be searching for him. And it was with a sudden flash of realization, followed by a sinking feeling of dread, that he forgot to make his appointment with the new recruits in the Force Enclave.

He subtly shook his head with a sigh. His private physician was correct. The first sign of an incoming heat was an oversensitivity to pheromones and scents of any kind. His suppressants have done an excellent job at staving them off. And since he weaned off taking the suppressants the week before his reunion with Kira and Scourge, his body already had the advantage over him in adjusting back to normal business. He hasn't endured a heat since he became a Jedi Knight. Having the blatant interest of an eligible Alpha certainly helped speed up his biological timeframe.

It wouldn't be long until the truth comes out. He has never told anyone the truth about what he really was and to be fair to himself, he never found a practical reason to break his secrecy. He hasn't taken his suppressants in almost three weeks and judging from the onset of his symptoms, he calculates the odds of him having a full blown heat by the end of the month. By then, the alpha scent he carried for years will fade and his true scent glands will betray him away.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Scourge said in a quiet voice. "I thought you were training the new recruits in the Enclave. Imagine my surprise when one of the instructors told me you weren't feeling well."

He inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly with a heavy sigh. "It's nothing. I'm just tired more than usual. Nothing a quick nap can't fix."

He tries concealing the shivers racking his body when the Sith slowly walks around the table and sits on the empty space beside him. He couldn't hear anything past the blood coursing through his ears. His pulse was pounding madly. He shuts his eyes and groans as the pressure behind his eyes swelled and the ringing in his ears heightened to an unbearable pitch.

He flinches when a large hand settles at the base of his neck. He should be alarmed when he suddenly couldn't find any more strength to lift his head or open his eyes.

The next thing he knows, he drifts away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The first thing he smells is the heavy scent of sweet spices and caf grounds that swamped his senses. The soft bite of cotton pillows and contrasting smell of freshly-washed linens was enough of a shock to his system that he wakes up. He opens his eyes and winces at the sudden onslaught of light to his retinas. When he musters enough energy to crane his neck and look around, he can't help the flood of relief that came as he is met with the familiar sight of his private quarters. With a muffled groan, he slowly sits up and shivers when he finds Scourge, sitting cross-legged on the ground, a few feet away from him.

 _Alpha_.

Scourge eyed him impassively, but the blazing, primal intensity behind those crimson eyes never lie.

He did this. His looming heat triggered the alpha's rut prematurely.

Zephyr swallows hard, shifting awkwardly on the bed. He felt his heart pounding even more furiously when he sees the Sith flaring his nostrils to scent the air around them. A primal instinct suddenly surfaces to the forefront of his mind and he stays frozen as he sat, his own breaths coming in shallow as he watches the Sith slowly rising from the floor to stand at his full height. Their eyes never left each other, even as he could clearly taste the musk of the alpha pheromones swamping his quarters.

His eyes darted to the aborted twitch that rippled through the alpha's right arm. Zephyr trailed his gaze upwards, swallowing hard again as he sees the accumulating tension in the Sith's physique. When he felt bold enough to look at the unhinged alpha's eyes, his breath hitched at the narrow slits embedded in the sclera, dilating and narrowing in frantic pulses. A sign of eroding control.

_Alpha._

He clenched his jaw, ignoring the pulsing muscles beneath his lower pelvis that were twitching madly in preparation for a heat. His pulse was pounding madly beside his neck. He swallowed again, feeling his breaths turning shallower with each passing second. His eyes immediately went to the second twitch of movement that appeared on the alpha's body, and suddenly he feels compelled to break the silence, before it snaps to something beyond his control.

He licked his lips and his heartbeat skipped when he saw the Sith alpha following his tongue's movement.

"I think we both know what we should be doing now," he said in a low rasp.

A guttural growl escaped the Alpha's throat. Zephyr felt his eyes fluttering shut as he felt a heavy weight pulling on his lower pelvis. He felt the sensitive skin flap between his inner thighs fluttering open, and he exhaled shakily as he felt an accumulation of slick trickling out of the opening. The sharpness of that sweet scent stung his nose and he gazed up sharply when he heard the Alpha's unsteady breathing.

He licked his lips again. "Why are you pretending to be a white knight?" he smirked, swallowing the raspy undertone of his voice, "I can smell your arousal. _Alpha_."

The tension snapped.

It felt like a durasteel wall colliding with him at warp speed. The world toppled around him and he felt air whistling past his ears as Scourge barreled him to the mattress. He gritted his teeth, breath hitching when he felt that massive wall of a chest pressing down on him, pinning him against the bed. The force of the collision sent shivers running up his spine and he splayed his legs, knowingly inviting the start of a primal dance as ancient as time itself. He winced as he felt the muscles in his lower back straining to accommodate the thick circumference of his Alpha's muscular waist.

The searing warmth of an Alpha's curved bulge pressed aggressively against the sensitive flap of opening sequestered away into the most private and intimate parts of his pelvis. He gasped as he felt his hips twitching against the rounded slope of that impressive organ. The minute brushes and friction sent wave upon wave of blinding pleasure through his spine, shortcircuiting his higher form of thinking. He felt the soft support of the pillow behind his bed, swallowing thickly as he now bares his neck for the Alpha's perusal.

His chest heaved for more oxygen as the latest pulse of pleasure that ran up his spine temporarily rendered him speechless. He shut his eyes and allowed his entire body to go limp underneath the pureblood Sith alpha. His thighs shook with traces of fatigue as he willed himself to lock his legs around the alpha's pelvis. He hissed quietly as sharp fingernails pressed down on his hips, and a choked whine was wrenched out of his throat when the alpha violently pulled down the only layer of clothing protecting his sex.

The sharp nose of his Alpha poked aggressively into the hollow flap of skin behind his jaw and below his hair. Zephyr swallowed hard as a pulse of anticipation hits him in the loins. A violent shiver seizes his body as the alpha's teeth pressed against the right spot against his scent glands, triggering the release of a high-pitched, wheezing cry from his throat that takes him by complete surprise. Latched as they are at the hip, he gasped breathlessly as the alpha pumped his pelvis against his now vulnerable sex. He felt his eyes rolling upwards in their sockets as the alpha's massive hip continued gyrating against him.

Somehow over the course of this violent fight for complete domination over him, he felt his heart freezing dead when the scorching warmth of his alpha's primal weapon pressed insistently against the shy fluttering opening of his breeding tract. Tremors seized his body as he felt more of that internal liquid trickling past his hole, and he shivered as he felt a rivulet running down the narrow valley of skin between his legs. It took him an embarassing few seconds to realize that the Alpha has virtually stopped moving, with nothing but the sounds of their harsh breathing filling the fragile silence.

He clenched his jaw, nostrils flared, and neck bared in reverential submission as the Alpha stayed at the exact same spot on his neck, teeth pressing down insistently on the layer of skin protecting his virgin scent glands. Zephyr shut his eyes and released a weak gasp, chest heaving as he lay there, feeling a small prick of uncertainty that is so uncharacteristic of him. His pulse flutters weakly against the skin of his neck, still keenly aware of the unhinged alpha pressing against his breeding tract, still and tense, as if waiting for his consent. He licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a violent swell of affection and love for the Alpha looming above him.

He carefully craned his neck and lifted his shaking arms to loop around the muscular shoulders of his Alpha. He exhaled shakily and lightly pressed his nails against the crimson skin, feeling breathless excitement and pride at the thread of self-restraint his Sith alpha still retained, even in the throes of their passion. The alpha growled against his ear and pressed down a little harder against his scent glands, eliciting a gasp from his mouth as arousal shot through him.

His Alpha, still waiting for permission.

_Mine, my Alpha. Forever._

He feebly turned his head and whispered the one word that would break the last chain to his primal champion's sense of restraint.

" _Alpha_ ," he declared in a hoarse whisper.

He felt their bond in the Force rupturing to life, singing wildly and coiling around them. He felt his eyes widening as his Alpha released a guttural growl of primal origin that sent his heart into a galloping frenzy. A cloud of ecstasy filled his chest and flooded his senses as his alpha's pressed down on his unmarked mating gland, rupturing the skin. His entire locus awareness suddenly narrowed down to the sharp thrust of his alpha's hip that bulldozed past the opening to his sex. Nerves were lit on fire as his alpha's breeding organ scraped the inner walls of his reproductive tract. The heat of his alpha's balls pressed hard against his opening, twitching and pulsing. His arms shook, trying to keep his grip around those broad shoulders even as his Alpha pinned him down even further, hip twitching violently as his mate sank so completely into him.

He swallowed hard, gasping and whining as he waited for his reproductive tract to accommodate his lover's impressive girth. His abdominal muscles clenched and spasmed with effort as his alpha curled inwards in effort to adjust the position of their crude joining, causing him to whine as his lover's shaft to shift around his inner walls. He shut his eyes again and weakly turned his head to tuck his nose into his alpha's neck, feeling a swell of heat running up his neck and staining his cheeks a blush of crimson.

Never had he been taken in this primal manner. Never had he been chased, pursued, and subdued to this level of conplete submission to an Alpha. Never had he felt so proud and delighted at the idea of having a lover so completely wrapped around his finger that he felt satisfaction for luring and winning the affections of the strongest Alpha in all of the known galaxy. At that moment, he knew that his lover's visions from the Force were a promise.

An Alpha that would take the crown from his enemy's head.

An Alpha that swore to stay by his side, becoming his Judge, Jury, and Executioner.

An Alpha, the strongest one in the galaxy, kneeling at his feet.

A King and his Alpha.

A cloud of ecstasy burst in his body as his lover thrusted against him, helplessly impaling him with that shaft. His jaws opened slack of its own accord, gasping as the rhythm of their primal dance started picking up pace. Large and warm hands ran up his sides, arms wrapping around his lean athletic stature to hold him closer against his alpha's massive body. He swallowed hard as his alpha delivered a vicious thrust again, blazing past bundles of nerves that leaves him whining and gasping at pleasure. He nuzzles deeper into the junction of his lover's neck, yelping as the head of his alpha's knot mercilessly pounded against that small bundle of nerves at the end of his tract.

He felt those heavy balls slapping and pressing against his pulsating opening, greedily latching on to the coarse skin of those virile, pup-making machines. He felt every pulse and contraction of his alpha's balls rippling down the length of the shaft impaled in him. As his mate ruthlessly continued the process of his breeding, he shut his eyes for the thousandth time and relinquished the last trace of his control. With every decisive thrust of his alpha's hip, he whined and weakly growled at the shiver of arousal and pleasure that slithered up his spine.

Time lost all meaning. Each flash of pleasure and each pulse of arousal became his new normal. Suddenly, he felt everything and nothing at once. He felt every ruthless thrust, every exhilirating flare of pleasure at each vicious press of that knot against that bundle of nerves. He felt every violent ripple of his mate's shaft pulsing out streams of semen, qnd he felt the small trickle running out of his opening with every thrust and retreat. He felt the slight swell at the base of his lover's shaft, increasing and increasing with every thrust. He shivered and keened as the growing knot slowly pulled even more at his inner walls.

He froze as his alpha suddenly growled with a violence that stops his heart. That same burst of primal ecstasy returned and it finally overwhelmed him. He cried out as his alpha lover suddenly increased the violence of his pace, and he was shell-shocked at the cold brutality suddenly unleashed in their mating dance. The world was rapidly closing in and he felt dizzy from the onslaught of pleasure attacking him in all directions. He whined and nuzzled feebly into his alpha's bare neck, eyes closed, resigning himself to wait out the violence of his mating.

Then just as suddenly as the violence came, an ice-cold sensation gripped his lungs and hips, forcing him to gasp. He opened his eyes and felt his reproductive tract seizing and twitching madly at the same time his alpha abruptly stopped the violent thrusting of that thick shaft. Zephyr felt his eyes widening as the searing temperature from his alpha's knot expanding rapidly, viciously pushing against his abused inner walls. He yelped as his lover's large hip twitched violently against him, before settling into a frigid stillness.

_So this is how it starts._

He shuts his eyes, nuzzling deeper into his alpha's neck as the highs of their mating slowly flew over. His hip twitched every few seconds as he felt thick streams of warm semen coating his inner walls, slithering down into his omegan uterus. Sweat slithered down the back of his neck as he gasped at the sheer pleasure assaulting his insides. His abdominal muscles twitched and he winced as a small flare of pain erupted in his lower back. He felt the knot twitching one last time and sealing their joining.

At this moment, he felt the adrenaline leaving his alpha's body. His mate slumps against him, and he bites down on his lip to smother a groan of arousal as he felt his mate's ball sac pressing against his knotted opening. Despite his effort, it escapes his throat regardless. Zephyr violently inhales a breath of air, licking his lips as he felt the last of his mate's semen running its course.

He blinks hard, feeling it harder to breath as the lump in his throat kept growing. He swallowed it down, but the eruption of yearning and love swamping his chest was smothering his lungs. His breaths were coming hard and fast. He didn't realize the tears streaming down his face until he hears his Alpha's distressed vocalization. Gentle fingers were brushing his cheeks and running through his short raven hair. He opened his eyes to the sight of his Alpha pressing their foreheads together. His heart clenched when he saw the love, admiration and respect shining in the depths of thoe crimson eyes, bare for him to witness at their rawest form of expression. He swallowed hard, the sound of his throat clicking echoing through his ears.

Alpha and Delta.

 _His_ Alpha.

He felt his eyes watering again. His heart jumped when Scourge leaned away to press a reverential kiss to the bond bite on the left side of his neck, right at the spot where his alpha claimed his virgin mating glands. Scourge leaned back, pressing that forehead against his again.

"You're the love of my life, Zephyr," Scourge whispered hoarsely, still drained from their mating. "You were always meant to be. From the moment I saw you again on Meksha, I knew that we were destined to find our way back to each other. I would've accepted you as you are. Alpha, Beta, Omega, or Delta. You were the gift of the Force to me. And _nothing_ will ever separate you from my love and devotion. Till death part us, and even then, we shall rage against the dying of our light."

Zephyr swallowed, smiling weakly at the Alpha that stole his heart from the very first day.

"I have been and always shall be, yours, to the very end. Apart but never far, barely touching but not out of reach, conjoined and one," he whispered roughly as he leaned in and nuzzled against his alpha's bare neck, baring his teeth and biting down on the identical mating gland on his lover. The skin ruptured beneath his teeth, scarring over immediately, much to his surprise. A matching bond bite. "You are mine, my Alpha."

They lay together, basking in the newness of each other's scent. The scent of a mated pair, a mythical union of unimaginable strength with roots in ancient myth and forgotten legends. The Force surrounds them with glee and selfless sacrifice, blessing their union.


	2. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the following morning, Zephyr wakes up feeling uncertain and vulnerable after the intimate events of last night.

The weight of the blankets was the first thing Zephyr became aware of as he slowly emerged from the the depths of a dreamless slumber. A haze of blissful confusion hovered around his awareness, and he slowly blinked as he gradually grew to be aware of the warm presence plastered against his back. He blinked a few more times and as he felt his lungs inhale a deep breath, he couldn't fight the shiver the ran up his spine when he suddenly felt the heavy, warm weight of a muscular arm wrapped possessively around his bare waist.

He frowned slightly then groaned in embarassment as he suddenly became aware of his naked state. He inhaled deeply and swallowed down the violent flutter of emotion that erupted in his gut. The air in his private quarters were still saturated with traces of sweet spices and the bitter bite of caf, a scent that he would recognize anywhere. He feels a swell of heat running up his neck and staining his pale skin a shade of crimson, and he couldn't quite help the small smile that appeared on his face at the thought.

The trace pheromones in the air of his quarters was the type of scent often released after an Omega's heat resulted in the creation of a bond between a pair of highly compatible mates. Mate compability is measured by several factors, with sexual attraction being one factor albeit being the least impactful. Several factors are involved in assessing the compatibility of a mate-pair, but the details of each criterion are highly individualized which has often resulted in contradicting research information being released about the true scientific nature of bondmate compatibility. He has read up on it enough to know the theory, but having to directly experience it was something else completely. Eight times out of ten, scenting these pheromones meant that the Omega or Delta in question was most likely pregnant following their mating.

A Delta's heat lasts about seven days. If they are mated within that period, hthe intensity of the heat is significantly reduced to the point it appears like an Omega's heat. Being the rarest of the four designations, Deltas face a disadvantage in terms of fertility.

There is a strong possibility that he may never rear children in his time. And it was a knowledge that he doesn't quite know how to deal with yet. For all of his responsibilities, he never thought that starting a family was something in the books for him. For the first time in his life, he is uncertain of what path to take. Would Scourge even entertain the idea of having children with him? Zephyr isn't naive. Over the course of his life, he has seen mated pairs quarrel and fight over each other when it came to facing the responsibility of rearing cubs.

Even just the thought of having to possibly face a conflict like that, breaks a part within him. He despairs at the thought. He despairs at the possibility that things between them may never work out if their ideologies and beliefs conflict enough that their love for each other wasn't enough to save their bond. And realizing this now, it scares him to know how he can cope if fate was cruel enough to force him to stand alone again, facing everything head-on with nothing but the strength on his shoulders and resolve of his will. He could, he could do everything and face everything alone again. Being alone and standing alone was all he ever knew.

But after what transpired last night, a part of him aches at the thought. The growing part of his heart solely dedicated to the Sith sleeping beside him, the part that learned to live again with affection and love, it aches greatly and howls in distress at even the mere thought of it. His heart bursts with love and devotion for the alpha that mated him, and it carried a storm of fierce longing and protectiveness that surprises him. He has never loved anyone so fiercely and wholeheartedly.

And it frightens him, it frightens him that someone has this much power over his heart. He has built fortresses and iron walls around his battered heart and the subsequent betrayals over the last several years only calficified his heartstrings against the thought of falling in love and baring his vulnerabilities to someone else. Emotions were not his specialty, and in one of the few excruciating moments of weakness in life, his emotions played a large role in his own destruction. Being mated with an Alpha that embraces everything he despised about himself, frightens him. A Sith like Scourge embraces the pursuit of passions and freedom. But someone like him, he finds comfort in iron control and measured moves. Passion of emotion and passion for living are concepts he can't quite fathom.

Facing all of these emotions and revelationd at once, was overhwhelming. He needed space to think.

His eyes opened when he felt the hand on his stomach shifting to his hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. He blinked and craned his neck to look over his shoulder. He feels his heart clenching at the small smile on his alpha's face, and when he sees those crimson eyes emerge from the depths of a restful sleep, his mind blanks out as a torrent emotion sweeps him away. He sees so much emotion in those eyes, an intense storm of them, and finding himself on the receiving end of it makes him feel oddly shy. His heart skips a beat and he couldn't find the strength to keep eye contact. He takes a deep breath and slowly turns around, shutting his eyes as he burrows into his mate's chest. He feels a hand running through his dishevelled hair, and the tenderness he _feels_ , it was enough to make him crack.

What did he do to deserve Scourge? To have his devotion, his love? He can't think of a reason.

"Are you alright?" Scourge softly whispered.

He doesn't really know how he feels. He truly doesn't. Everything is so new, this _thing_ between them, is still so new. It feels as fragile as a newborn child. He doesn't know how to be a good mate. He really doesn't know how to do anything, for the first time in his life, and it feels daunting.

"I will be," he murmured back in response. "I just, need a minute."

_I love you so much and it scares me that I don't know how to show it._

"It's perfectly alright to talk, Zephyr," Scourge said gently as his alpha gently ran his fingers down the side of his neck, past the bond bite.

He shuddered when he felt those fingers gently brushing the scarred tissue over his bond bite. "Everything feels, new. I've never really done this with anyone."

Scourge gently kissed the crown of his head. "We will take it, one day at a time, love. Rest your mind from trying to predict the future. I know it's hard, but enjoy these moments. We will face everything together. One day at a time, Zephyr. Don't tush ahead."

Somehow, against all odds, he finds himself wanting to believe that.


	3. Fragile Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge contemplates the course of his life, wondering how much of the sacrifice was worth it. And in the end, he finds the rewards well worth the cost.

Of all the things to learn in the last few centuries, learning that his mate was a Delta was the most pleasant surprise of it all. Deltas were extremely rare to find in the wild and in the span of his life, even finding Deltas that managed to successfully conceal their existence from the roving and lustful eyes of the Empire was an extremely unlikely probability. Betas were the most common followed by the Alphas, with Omegas and Deltas being the rarest of the pack, precisely in that order. So much of the galaxy hardly ever come to the point of Presenting, but at that earliet point in his life, he hardly ever cared. He never cared for anything or anyone, even after he was appointed the Emperor's Wrath.

Until the Force gave him the vision of the Jedi, _his_ Jedi. The Jedi that struck down Valkorion and survived almost impossible odds, springing back from certain death like a phoenix. Nearly three centuries later, the vision given by the Force was still as vivid and raw as it felt the first time. Those cerulean eyes, cold as Hoth and razor-sharp as the kyber crystals on Ilum, were seared into his mind's eye. The Jedi's visage was marred by an unsightly group of three long scars that lined the left side of the man's face, the mark of a tested warrior. He can still clearly see Valkorion's lifeless body torn up on the ground before the Jedi's feet, where he himself kneeled and bowed his head to the raven-haired Jedi that claimed the Emperor's throne as his own, the spoils of war.

The very same Jedi of his vision, living and breathing in the flesh, his arms wrapped around the slumbering figure. Somehow softer, quieter, and more vulnerable than the counterpart he saw in the Force vision, but otherwise the one and only. His Jedi in the flesh barely reached the height of his shoulder, but on that fateful day where they almost clashed sabers on Quesh, there was no mistaking the primal ferocity and beauty that lurked beneath those eyes. The eyes that haunted his dreams, his every waking minute and hour, for the last three centuries. The fierce spirit of a starbird that can never be tamed or leashed by anything and anyone.

He never cared for anyone, until _his_ Jedi's existence was revealed to him by the Force. Since then, his Jedi was the only anchor, only hope he had for surviving to the future. All of the sacrifices, the betrayals, were worth it. All of the sacrifices were worth the scale of the galaxy if it meant that he could see the day where the Emperor was struck down by this Jedi's strong resolve. And at that moment, he believed in something greater than himself, and greater than the Empire he served.

There are notorious legends around the galaxy that revolved around Omegas, and occasionally, Deltas. Tales too old to be captured on recordings and holocrons, that were only passed on by word of mouth. Tales that warn of an Omega's ferocity and primal beauty. Tales of a Delta's dangerous intelligence and capacity for cunning and guile. In these ancient tales, Omegas were the fierce warriors, guardians and defenders in the tribes of old, who bow to no one but the Alpha whose authority they recognize. Though such tales were few for them, Deltas were hailed as the strategists, trailblazers and clan heads, such was their aptitude for intelligence and guile that they have started civilizations and collapsed others. Though both are rare, their occurrence in several legends amongst different cultures were indicators enough to tell him that Omegas and Deltas should not be taken lightly.

The mating rituals are a precarious point in the lives of the Presented. Omegas and Deltas were highly selective in their choice of mates, and only those Alphas and Betas that have successfully demonstrated the qualities sought after by interested individuals will ever get the chance to mate.

As usual, being notorious for their capacity for cunning, Deltas can choose to lie about their designation and opt out of the mating rituals altogether. A Delta's heat can only be induced by a compatible match, but marking a Delta with a bond bite is an even rarer event. Fiercely independent, Deltas rarely submit to anyone.

But the wonderful proof of the opposite, lies in his arms tonight.

_"I'm a Delta," Zephyr confessed quietly, one night a few weeks ago._

Scourge remembered the shock and the confusion he felt.

_The Jedi looked at him straight in the eye, calm and unyielding. "I went off my suppressants a week before you and Kira arrived. I just wanted to tell you now, because I couldn't leave things between us unsaid. Not after everything you said to me on that docking bay."_

_A slight flush stained the Jedi's pale cheeks as he looked away from Scourge. "I - I wanted to confess everything so that there would be no secrets between us. I've been passing as an Alpha for years now because I'm one of the few Deltas that have the mutation to basically mimic the scent of a presented Alpha."_

_Zephyr raised a hand to rub the side of his neck in a sheepish gesture, and Scourge remembered how his gaze would be subconsciously attracted to that motion, for he could clearly see the small, almost indistinguishable patch of skin that hid the Jedi's virgin mating glands. Zephyr clearly caught on to his scrutiny, and Scourge felt his pulse skipping delightfully in wonder when he saw that red flush spreading across the Jedi's skin._

_Zephyr cleared his throat. "I'm telling you this because - well," the smaller man chuckled shyly, "My heat could be triggered anytime in the coming weeks. I've been using these suppressants since I met you, and, well, you can take a guess what happened with my biology."_

_Zephyr glanced back at him again, and those stunning blue eyes still never ceased to take his breath away. "Scourge, I am giving you my consent. And you know what that means," the man swallowed, before giving him a small smile. "Whatever happens and however it happens, I'm giving you my full consent. One of the first symptoms I'll experience as my heat gets closer will most likely be forgetfulness. If I seem off, detached, or forgetful, that should be your first warning. The second symptom I'll likely experience is oversensitivity to smells and scents. In that stage, I'll be more sensitive to pheromones, which means I might not seem like I'm in the right mind. If that happens, promise me you'll do one thing."_

_Zephyr inhaled sharply. "Take me back to our quarters. I don't know how it will happen and how it'll affect the other Alphas, so, act fast. There is also a strong possibility I might trigger your rut. I know you haven't had one in a very long time, but, I'll ask you to hold it off as long as you can. I don't know how long I might take to recover and wake up once I pass out from the initial spell."_

_The Jedi took a small step forward and leaned his forehead against Scourge's chest. "I know it's asking a lot of you to control the effects of your rut. But, I want this to be memorable. For both of us. It's taken a lot out of me to even admit all of this to you, but Deltas like me love once and love fiercely. I've wanted you as my Alpha since the day we met. I didn't realize it then until we all got separated on the Darth Marr's flagship. But now that you're here, I just know I can't lose you."_

_Scourge remembered himself leaning down and pressing his forehead against Zephyr's, still recalling the fierce pulsing of their Force bond._

_"So, stay with me," Zephyr said quietly, his cerulean eyes gleaming with naked vulnerability and yearning._

_The sheer purity and simple honesty in that declaration, in that desire, was astronomically breathtaking that Scourge found himself fighting back the primal instinct to take his Jedi and consummate their bond. Scourge refused to bow to that instinct, because he still believed in taking their time together. But now, with the confession flying free into the air, the war between instinct and reason has started._

_"Be my Alpha. And I'll be yours to the end of time."_

Scourge glances down at the sleeping form of his human mate, still spent and exhausted from their passionate lovemaking. He raises his head to rest against the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on a pillow. He quietly observes the planes and valleys of muscle that comprise Zephyr's athletic frame, noting the faded scars that lined his mate's back and toned arms. Scourge raises his hand and gently cards them through the very short ebony locks of hair, still drenched with sweat. He fondly recalls seeing most of them slicked back, even when Zephyr fussed over the few stubborn strands that refused to stay put, falling over to the side in small spikes. His idle fingers gently move away from his mate's nest of dishevelled hair, moving his hand down the pale column of his lover's neck to brush his thumb over the scar that now settled over the mating gland. He feels a hot flash of yearning and protectiveness for Zephyr, that the intensity of this feeling almost overwhelms him.

"What did I do to deserve you, my dear?" he whispered into the air, addressed to no one's ears in particular, merely only voicing an idle question swimming in his own mind.

He lets his hand gently leave behind trails of warm touch over his lover's naked frame. His Jedi, so soft and vulnerable like this, and yet, more tenacious and strong-willed than any other Sith or Jedi he has seen over the course of three hundred years. Scourge gently rests the palm of his free hand on his lover's lower abdomen, absently leaning in with the intention of kissing his mate's forehead.

He abruptly stops at the slight pulse he felt beneath his palm. Scourge scowls instantly, feeling a wave of alarm washing over him. After waiting a few more seconds, he feels the slight pulse of the Force emanating from the same region on his mate's lower abdomen.

Cold shock washes over him.

Scourge glances down at his lover's sleeping form, still curled on his side and facing him, deeply asleep and oblivious to the world around them.

How could this be?

"This is impossible," he whispered to himself, frowning in disbelief. Scourge gently removed his hand to look down on Zephyr's sleeping form. Then suddenly as the disbelief settled in, he felt a strong tide of worry and happiness, all washing over him instantly.

Scourge leans in, resting his forehead against his lover's crown. "The Force blessed us with a child, my love," he smiled against that nest of hair, "but I worry for you. I worry, if you think it is too soon."


	4. Storm Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr noticed the subtle changes taking place inside his own body. And it starts with the mood swings. When a certain Alpha insists on suddenly being absent in the midst of a Delta's heat, feral behavior manifests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feral!Zephyr, at least only for this and the next chapter. Tagging with unreliable narrator because the thought processes of a feral Delta is not really an accurate depiction of the true nature of their character.

Hours after his Alpha pulled him into another round of slow lovemaking that still left him breathless from amazement, Zephyr still lay on his own bed, eyes shut and basking in contentment as their combined scents mingled in the air. Somehow during the course of his first day in heat, they both ended up making a makeshift nest of blankets and extra pillows, of which most he has never seen before. He tries ignoring the glaring, aching sense of _nothingness_ howling through his being, but the only remaining rational part of his brain remembered that Scourge promised that he will return after seeing through the worst of his own rut. But it doesn't mean that this aching nothingness pulsing deep within his chest, is soothed any less.

His Alpha actually had the audacity of thinking he can get rid of his own rut by meditating it all away.

At that thought, his eyes flutter open and he releases a frustrated growl. Anger burned hotly through his veins and twisted up a hurricane inside him. Without a care in the world, he slowly rolls away from the nest of blankets and pillows. When his feet find the ground, he slowly stands up and shuffles along towards the closed durasteel doors of his personal quarters. When the doors refused to respond to his presence, he pulls his lips back and _snarls_ as the hot rage in his chest flows over. He winces as the sound of crumpling steel reached his ears. He steps out of his quarters and comes into the vast corridor that connected to different areas and rooms of the Alliance base. He raised his head and sniffed the air.

The scent trail left behind by his Alpha was faint, extremely faint. But it was there, and after _hours_ of contending with the growing ache in his chest that spurred him to be close to his Alpha, the scent was potent enough to drive him feral. He swiveled his head towards one corridor and growled in frustration, following the meager scent trail like moth drawn to flame.

As he prowls along the long length of the corridor, he feels his hackles rising as wave after wave of gazes and shocked glances are pinned on him. He sees them gazing at him, wide-eyed. Their pheromones saturated the air he breathed, and he suddenly released a vicious growl that had many of them freezing in their tracks. Their interference was agitating, and he finds it more difficult to track the scent of his Alpha mate, an Alpha that refused an audience with him. At his growl, most of them started moving out of his way. His gaze snapped to the few that foolishly stood in his path, still gazing at him with expressions he couldn't understand.

He growled again, hands twitching at his sides.

The young male shivers violently, and when Zephyr sniffed the air again, he felt his eyes narrowing when the scent of a freshly presented Alpha hits his nose. "Is - is that? Is that what I think it is?"

"An Omega in heat, Dalton," the young female said, unusually calm as they both started retreating from him, so glacially slow that it grates his nerves. "Back away, real slow. That's it, kid. Back away."

He felt his upper lip twitching again, eyes still pinned on the two retreating figures.

"I - I thought no Omega was supposed to be wandering?" the boy gulped. "When - when they had their heat? Their Alpha is s-supposed to k-keep them contained."

"That Omega you're talking about is the Commander, Dalton. I'd show some respect if I were you," the female hissed. "Omegas are not the kind you ever pick a fight with, especially not during their heats. I've seen what happened to Imperial troopers and slavers that threatened Omegas deep into their heats. Most of them turned feral on the spot and snapped the necks of their aggressors."

"Tell me again why I presented as an Alpha?" the boy whined, and it was _too much_.

He bared his teeth and snarled.

The boy flinched violently, but the female sent her palms out, and a part of him trills in satisfaction at the submissive gesture of his own tribemate. "Easy there, Commander. We're gonna be out of your hair in no time. Okay?"

He bites his tongue, effectively stopping the violent growl that still threatened to break free from his throat.

"It's alright, Commander. We're not here to get between you and your mate. Just let us leave in peace."

Just before he would've given into the urge to tackle them both to the ground out of frustration, the two of them suddenly turned and vanished into a corner.

**Alpha.**

He prowls on, growling as the scent trail he followed gradually grew stronger.

He comes into a stop at the room where his Alpha's scent was the strongest. And there he was, his Alpha, sitting in the center of the room, brows furrowed in deep concentration, likely oblivious to his presence.

And that awareness, _angers_ him.

He releases a guttural growl so violent and primal that all of the inhabitants of the room swivel their heads to look at him. Their surprise saturates the air around him and he _growls_ again, and it was strong enough to break his Alpha's meditative concentration.

"What is a feral Omega doing here?" one voiced in fear.

"A feral Omega seeking his Alpha. Didn't his Alpha know not to leave a Omega in the middle of their heat?"

"We have to be ready to contain him."

His Alpha looks at him, eyes wide in surprise.

Rage pulses in his chest. He cannot imagine this, this level of sheer negligence. How dare his own Alpha ignore his needs? Hours of agony, writhing in their nest,n only to abandon him to the deepest periods of pain? He will drag back his Alpha back to the nest, whatever the cost.


	5. Fate Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr's heat starts to peak. Meanwhile, a few revelations take place that change the course of their life. A new world, a new start.

**Excerpt from " _Alpha and Beta's Guide to Caring For Your Delta Mate"_ :**

" _When a Delta enters a feral state in their heat, it is a volatile place for them. Tempers explode and there is the possibility of hostile posturing that can pose a threat to the physical safety of other people. When a Delta is in this feral state, their physical prowess is double their usual strength as a result of the adrenaline hormones running through their system. All nearby Alphas and Betas should exercise caution. The most effective and humane method to incapacitate the Delta is by using a firm grip on their nape."_

_"Thus far, no sufficient explanation has been given for this evolutionary anomaly. While Deltas and Omegas are notorious for the danger they can pose in the midst of their heat, should they be unwisely provoked by external agents, it is only the Delta that posseses such a biological trait. However, further research into anecdotal evidence, several interesting patterns emerge prior to a Delta's transition into a feral state. "_

_"The current hypothesis is that should an Alpha or Beta leave their Delta in the midst of the heat where the Delta is rearing a child, this feral state is an evolutionary response that compels them to seek out their mate as the threat of losing protection causes agony for them, psychologically and emotionally. For designation that earned its fearsome reputation ofindependence and cunning, studies have revealed that Deltas mate for life and that Deltas quickly develop a strong level of attachment to their compatible match. New Alphas are especially cautioned to be more proactive and empathetic to the needs of their Delta. The first heat of a newly joined pair is the most turbulent period of their Delta's life."_

_"Deltas most often only form monogamous pairs, with the exception of a few particular situations. As a result, their is a great deal of vulnerability involved in the mating process. When their Alpha disappears even for a brief period of time for whtever reason, a great upset occurs in the psychological landscape of things. Alphas are cautioned to handle their first rut together with the Delta with extreme care and level-headedness. By nature, Deltas are more volatile and unpredictable in their heats in contrast to Omegas."_

_"But according to what existing research literature existed, mated bonds with Deltas have been ranked as one of the highest in terms of stability, tranquility, and harmony. Affections and attachments run strongly in this designation. As a Delta myself writing this guide, I will tell you now that your bond with your Delta will only deepen and strengthen with time. We are so few in this universe. And the storms and trials you will inevitably face together will test the strength of that bond. But no one will love you wholeheartedly and deeply than one that looks to you as if you were the world to them."_

* * *

The tension in the air was barely enough to make him stop. Frustration still clung to his body and his mind is still stained with the irrationality that came with primal urges. The rest of the Force Enclave stand there rooted in their respective spots, some gazing at him fearfully, but the rest of them were shifting their stances and adopting somewhat of a defensive posture. He doesn't comprehend why his own tribe would view him as a danger, but the mere evidence he sees is enough to trigger his anger again.

Can't they see that he only requires the presence of his Alpha? He will never harm them, no matter how much his sexual frustration and irritation dulls his senses. Tribemate recognizes tribemate, but his own people can never seem to understand it.

He shifts his stance and looks at his Alpha in the middle of the room, who was now standing up from his meditation pose. He looks at the Alpha dead in the eye, and releases a deep growl when the calm expression on the Alpha's face doesn't crack. He bares his teeth and prowls across the room, and as people part the way to make a path for him, he feels increasingly more irritated at his Alpha's defiance.

Murmurs started gathering up a storm at the edge of the crowd warily eying them. Meanwhile, his own Alpha refuses to budge, eying him with a calm look that stirs his ire. Furious and irritated as he is, the part of him that remained rational, understood why. His mind understood why his Alpha was distancing himself suddenly. Centuries of living and not feeling emotions and not experiencing the basal instincts and animalistic impulses, which are so fundamental to living, is such a potent drug. His aching body, the aching emptiness and desire to be conjoined, possess and consume the mate that won his affection -- was _that_ potent drug.

And there was such large risk of losing control and giving in to centuries of suppressed urges, that it could lead them both to a path of harm. He was not unused to roughness and he was deeply confident that he could handle whatever physical strength his mate throws his way. He believes they are more than equals. In fact, he enjoyed seeing his mate express the height of his primitive instinct and relished in that unfiltered indulgence in the ancient acts of bond affirmations between mated pairs. There was simply no reason, no grounds for his Alpha to think that he was incapable of holding his own in these long, ardous mating rituals.

But it seems his Alpha fears otherwise.

But even then, it doesn't stop the _stinging_ cut of what feels like, betrayal and _hurt_. Emotions are a double-edged dagger. All sentient beings are useless when they are overshadowed by the tide of passionate emotion. And right now, as time passes and his Alpha shows no signs of relenting to his will, it doesn't stop the pinprick of _hurt_ and _disappointment_. The more rational part of him asserted itself with renewed vengeance and kept screaming at him from some distant and muted corner of his mind, telling him that he's jumping to conclusions. But the heart wants what it wants. And upon seeing it being denied what it wants, by his own Alpha no less, it retaliates and shrieks like a juvenile raptor.

Was his mate disappointed in him? Was there something wrong with him?

The intensity of the emotion grips his throat like the sharp talons of a raptor, and the snarling subsides. He is suddenly aware of his wheezing breaths, lungs trembling with the force of the emotions wrecking his body. It feels like the entire world is balanced at the point of a precipice, where a slight push can hurl it into a disastrous fall. He blinks hard and fast and he growls quietly when it seems that his eyes were no longer working with clear vision.

He feels that mate bond, _the_ emotional bond between them that marked them as life mates, twitching with some strong emotion coming from his Alpha. But he has long since blocked it out. He felt impressions of emotion, but the clarity of it never really reached his awareness. He emits a quiet, defeated sound, so muffled it could barely be heard over the tense mutterings of other people that swam across the Enclave. But he felt a strong twitch across their mutual bond, and it was enough to let him know that his mate picked up on it.

He scowls at the ground beneath his Alpha and exhales a heavy breath, before abruptly turning around and stalking his way out of the room. The torrent of _hurt_ and _anger_ tore through his chest, and he felt his body creaking with the willpower he used to barely contain it. Outside of his inner turmoil, he sees rank after rank of people and gawking bystanders shrinking away and giving him a wide berth. He felt the last straw snapping and he curls his lips, the full force of his inner hurt translating into embittered rage.

He just wants to be left alone!

He hurls a bellow across the throng of inexperienced cubs that still refused to look away from him, their irritating visages awestruck and tinged with fear and surprise, as if they have never observed a feral Delta before. He snaps his jaws shut and stops in his tracks, staring at them unblinkingly.

A flash of movement appears in his peripheral vision and he whips around to snarl at it. He caught a whiff of his Alpha's strong scent, but by then it was too late to react. A large hand clamps around his nape and he howls as he feels his entire body going limp. Paralyzed and helpless, he feels himself being lifted off the stability of the floor and hauled into the thick arms of his Alpha. A headache suddenly burst into his world and he shuts his eyes to orient himself again. The hand clamped around his nape tightens viciously and he opens his eyes, hot rage bursting beneath his skin. His pulse was pounding furiously and he glares into the crimson eyes of his own Alpha.

He was vaguely aware of his Alpha turning around and slowly walking away from the growing crowd. Despite the sheer humiliation he experienced at being so effortlessly subdued, the raging winds of his anger slowly subsided when his mate's visage softened considerably, a stark contrast to the stony hardness he witnessed earlier. The hand on his nape retreated and he inhaled in relief as he felt his own body returning to his control. He shuts his eyes and rests his head against his Alpha's chest, feeling drowsy from the rocking motions of his mate's arms as he slowly walked to some unspoken destination.

* * *

He never realized just how exhausting his own heat could be. He feels a hysterical laugh escaping his throat at the sheer irony of it, but he could not afford to waste any more time speculating on it. The skin on his back was burning and, in all fairness, he has no one to blame but himself when he suggested it. He should have known more in retrospect, really.

His heart leapt in his throat when he felt another vicious thrust pushing through his inner walls. His thighs quivered where they were coiled tightly around his Alpha's midwaist, feeling the violent twitches of effort in that muscular abdomen. He panted for breath and dug his nails deeper into his mate's muscular back. He swallows thickly and it was a mistake to lean his head back against the wall, because his Alpha was merciless and started attacking the pale column of his neck with a violence he only expected from an apex predator hunting prey.

He exhales shakily and nearly passes out from the sensual intensity of it all. The ruthless and searing warmth of the shaft buried in his breeding tract was a dominating presence of his awareness. He laughs weakly when he felt his asshole fluttering madly in envy, feeling empty and indignant. He feels that shaft pulling out slow, tantalasingly slow that it makes him whine when the nerves along his inner walls twitch with desire, leaving tracks of warmth. And then suddenly, his Alpha violently pistons into him, unforgiving and relentless.

He gasps and feels his entire upper body going limp at the sheer assault of satiafaction and arousal wrecking his biology. His hips twitched involuntarily with every violent pulse of arousal, his inner walls surprisingly greedy at clinging on to the pure block of hardness ravaging him. With every thrust inside him, he feels a little twitch rippling through that long shaft. He feels every little twitch and it makes his inner walls quiver with anticipation. His body rocks with the rhythm of his Alpha's movement.

In the far wall, he looks at his reflection and feels a pulse of arousal rippling through him, so strong it rips apart what remains of his composure. The undulating movement of his Alpha's muscular back and the timing of the thrust is in sync with the explosion of arousal that floods his body. Covered so completely by the enormity of his Alpha's physical size, his pale skin ripe and a virgin red from the sheer amount of blood flow to this skin. Before the next violent thrust, he adjust his thighs and quickly rides the rhythm, pulling his legs at the same time his Alpha pistons inside again. He hears a grunt of surprise coming from his mate, but he tunes it out.

Pleasure wrecks his body and he feels his muscles locking all at once, freezing them both in place. At the same time, he feels that enormous shaft thrusting inside with a cold finality. The sensitive muscles on his inner walls catch on to the increasing number of twitches rippling through his Alpha's shaft, and by instinct, he gasps as he feels his inner walls squeezing and _squeezing_. He feels those massive hips twitching desperately, as if trying to lodge that knot deeper into his breeding tract to increase the volume of semen his body could contain.

He stays frozen and locked in place, hisp twitching weakly, gasping and breathing shallowly, as he feels his inner walls constricting even further around his Alpha's shaft at the same time he feels the knot at the base growing larger. Like a boa constrictor, it coils around it with a single-mindedness rivaling his own, feeling those inner muscles rippling violently in an effort to ruthlessly milk his Alpha's semen. Giving and taking, an intimate act that they resign their bodies to do for the next several minutes. With every strong shot of semen shooting through his breeding tract, he flinches and gasps. He rides this wonderous ecstasy for several minutes as it coats his inner walls with warmth.

The average period of an Alpha's orgasm was seven minutes. But he estimates that they have been stayed in this position for longer than fiften minutes. He swallows the lump in his throat and hides his face into his Alpha's shoulder, cheeks flaming with pride. He feels Scourge grunting and suddenly thrusting against him, and it elicits a weak growl from him when he felt that knot deflating slowly. By then, he is keenly aware of his Alpha's semen greedily being transported by the strong muscles of his breeding tract into its destination. When the time came to separate, he feels the knot detaching with a small pop. He is barely aware of his surroundings at this point.

When Scourge gently places him back on their shared bed, he opens his eyes and blearily stares at the ceiling. His breath still coming in fast and shallow, he clenches his jaw and swallows against the tide of emotion threatening to engulf him. Every cell in his being is keenly attuned to his mate, and he senses Scourge carefully slotting into the empty space beside him with all the carefulness of a gentle giant. He darts a glance to the side when he observes Scourge propping up an elbow against the bed, resting his chin against the palm of his large hand. Scourge gazes down at him with a softness in his gaze, and seeing that, being a witness to that kind of regard breaks a small part of him. Up until now, he still doesn't understand how to respond to moments like these.

He tears his gaze away and looks back at the ceiling. He finds it ironic, in a bitter sense. Here he was, a human male having had the privilege of experiencing emotions. And yet, he trained himself to keep his emotional reactions to a minimum. Always maintain a stony expression, he said to himself. He did it so well that even now, in an intimate moment like this where one should open up emotionally to their partner, his face feels rigid as stone. He doesn't know how to articulate the storm of emotion rising inside his chest. He doesn't know how to break the silence in a way that feels organic and authentic.

Eventually, he gets taken out of his thoughts when he feels a warm hand gently touching the lower slope of his toned abdomen. He blinks and looks down to where Scourge was gently stroking that patch of pale flesh with an air of affection and _love_ that he feels pulsing across their bond. A block of emotion lodges itself at the back of his throat, and he swallows against it. A soft flash of understanding dawns on him and he feels the corners of his eyes pricking with unshed tears. He looks back up at Scourge and this time, he lets himself fall apart, unearthing the vulnerability he has hidden for so many years. He swallows again, heart pounding furiously as another tide of emotion threatens to engulf him in the wake of this epiphany.

He was fortunate, so blessed. He was already expecting after their first mating, but he didn't know it then.

"We did it," he said hoarsely, slowly raising a hand to cup his Alpha's cheek. He exhales shakily when he sees the sheer joy and wonder in those red eyes. "We - we're gonna be a family."

He feels their mutual bond _exploding_ with emotion, of wonder and relief and _sheer joy_. He swallows and tries to smile as Scourge pulls him into a tight embrace with a shaky grip. The warmth of his mate's hand stays on his abdomen. For the first time in two decades of existence, he lets himself weep. Because for the first time in his life, he is truly happy. If only his father was still alive today, he would finally get a chance to see his own son break their generational curse. A generational curse from eons past that prophesied a dismal ending for the people of his bloodline.

In the end, life won. And now, he has nothing else to look forward to but days of happiness and fulfillment. He will raise their child with all the love and affection that his heart could give, and then some more.


	6. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being persuaded to take paternity leave, Zephyr and Scourge build their home together. All the same, Zephyr reminisces on his origins.

His heat abated weeks before. It has now been almost two months since he became aware of his pregnancy, and suffice to say, he wasn't accustomed to feeling exhausted and vulnerable. 

When his body had fully recovered from the aftermath of his first heat, Zephyr almost died of embarassment when he suddenly recalled the feral episodes he succumbed to. News of his Delta designation spread through the Alliance like wildfire, and nothing was more mortifying and exposing than having this private piece of his life being aired out like dirty laundry. It has been difficult not to get cornered by a pack of people that were keenly interested in learning about his rare biology.

So many of the younger and newer recruits were awestruck with wonder, but Zephyr could see the flinches of fear and reverence that occasionally rippled through the younger ranks of Alphas and Betas. A part of him clenched with guilt at that thought.

With the Alliance entering a more stable and peaceful time, the gossip chain of the Alliance has turned him into their favourite gossip material. While he was wary and cautious to never stir attention, Zephyr could still hear the occasional whisper and rumor. Often, the whispers and rumors were innocuous enough. An occasional mention of his scent change (a biological marker for Delta pregnancy), how his troops have observed an increased rate of exhaustion and fatigue, and amused comments on how his Alpha behaves so possessively around him.

But there were a few stray comments and remarks, that were flattering and suspiciously sexual in nature. Such comments caused him to become flustered. It was this that he realized the extent of his effect on others. He never thought of himself as a physically attractive Delta, and yet once he knew what to look for, he couldn't miss the subtle glances and occasional ogling he gets. He doesn't know what to feel about it.

Well, except for the fact that Scourge was perceptive enough to pick up on these signs. At first, it was mildly amusing to see his alpha mate get triggered into a possessive state. But now, for all of his reputation of being a patient man, Zephyr was starting to find it exhausting and mildly irritating whenever he wakes up to the rigid outline of morning wood pressing insistently against the omegan flap between his thighs.

The soreness in his lower back was worsening in the morning after a late night session of passionate mating. Not that it wasn't obvious already, but Zephyr only realized recently that his alpha had a strong preference for a partner that surrendered completely in the acts of passion. This often had him end up being on his back, pressed down and dominated. They breed like the world is ending. Nevermind that he is already impregnated, but it was beginning to get exhausting to keep up with his mate's sexual appetite. Nonetheless, he wouldn't trade anything they have for the world.

As soon as news of his pregnancy spread through the Alliance, Zephyr was grateful when Lana stepped in and took control of the situation. He has never been much of the social butterfly and while he appreciates the tribal dynamic of his Alliance troops and people, he is still a private person at the end of the day. When Lana eventually brought up the idea of paternity leave, Zephyr was too exhausted and relieved to refuse the idea.

And now, he doesn't know if he made the right decision in hindsight.

Which takes him back to where he is now, living out the next ten months in a secluded house. With ten months to himself and his developing family, Zephyr is struck with a sense of helplessness. There was nothing to do, no one to help, no one to rescue, no incoming reports in the datapad to review, and no digital paperwork to finish. With nothing else to turn to, Zephyr sits cross-legged on the mat flooring of their small home, gazing absently at the cream-coloured walls of the room.

The sounds of woodcutting outside the house echoed feebly through the walls. Ever attuned to their bond, he could sense the presence of his Sith mate walking around, occupied with the duties of construction and hard physical labor. He could sense a few of the construction workers, most of them Betas with a few Alphas. Construction work began just a week earlier and even he is surprised by the productivity level of the construction team. When Scourge decided to surprise him with this as a gift, his heart skipped several beats when he remembered the sequence of events that followed during their first night.

Since then, Scourge was ever attentive and considerate, always insisting on asking for his input and feedback throughout the construction process, no matter how small the detail is. He felt a little guilty when he did this, but more than anything in the world, Zephyr missed the atmosphere of his father's last home in Rishi. He missed his home, with a great vengeance. While he still visited from time to time, the empty presence of his childhoood home reminded him too much of the family he lost. So when Zephyr saw the opportunity for a new start, he took full advantage of it. Drawing as much as he could from memory alone, Zephyr drafted sketches of rooms and layouts inspired by his childhood home.

It took him a full two days to finish the drafts. In between bouts of morning sickness and periods of fatigue, he forgot the vicious cramping that came to his left hand, hours spent staring at the papers to inspect and correct proportions. When the drafts were presented to the construction team, he was surprised by their reaction, deeply touched by how eager and enthusiastic they were to get started.

The sounds of construction work continued outside. Zephyr shuts his eyes and inhales deeply, fighting back the small wave of exhaustion that washed over him. A few ebony strands of hair fell over his forehead when he gazes down at the small bump on his abdomen, clearly seen even in the loosened jet-black yukata he was wearing. Earlier, he had loosened the obi wrapped around his waist when he felt the growing discomfort around his stomach. He gently touches the rounded edge of the baby bump that he could feel through the material of his yukata, his thumb tracing the outline of it. When he feels a small burst of the Force flickering at the base of his palm, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He felt his heart leaping to his throat when he feels another strong surge of Force energy rippling through his hand.

_"Congratulations, Commander! You're carrying a female. Based on the data we received, she could mature into a strong Alpha by her twentieth year."_

A female. Their firstborn. His heart clenched with fondness and a fierce sense of devotion. Gazing down at the growing bump, he indulges a small amused smile when he feels a small, but powerful, surge of Force energy again flowing through his palm. He hasn't yet had the pleasure of meeting their daughter, and yet, he could tell that she was going to be a fierce fireball when she grows older. And not just that, but he is also pleasantly surprised by how early she has already grasped such a strong connection to the Force. Fierce and unrelenting, a solar powerhouse even amongst Force-sensitives. He imagines a future where their daughter will be a pillar of strength for their people here in Odessen. Despite the fact she wasn't born yet, Zephyr feels such a strong attachment to her. He wants to protect her, to nurture her, to make sure she's well provided for.

Zephyr hasn't met their daughter yet, but he already knows he's going to drown her with his love for the rest of his life, until his dying breath. She will be the light of his world, the rising sun in their lineage. And in that moment, a name whispers into his ear.

He doesn't stir when he hears the screen doors to the room opening and closing. He doesn't react when he feels the physical enormity of Scourge's presence hovering behind him like a watchful guardian. He doesn't move when he feels those strong hands sneaking along his sides, crawling around his abdomen, laying on top of his own hands. He doesn't react when Scourge leans in and delivers a gentle kiss to the bond bite on his neck, and when he feels one of those hands slipping into his loosened yukata, teasingly touching his tender chest. By the time Scourge realized he wasn't responding to any physical stimuli, he is finally drawn out of his reverie when Scourge breaks his line of sight to the walls of the room. He blinks blearily when Scourge sits across from him, crimson eyes gleaming with confusion and concern. He looks up when he feels those hands cupping his cheeks.

"Is everything alright?" Scourge asked gently.

He exhales heavily, breaking eye contact. "Have you thought of a name for her?" he muttered.

For a while, there was silence.

"Not really. Is this something you wanted to talk about?" his Alpha replied gently. "I apologize. It has not crossed my mind at all."

He shook his head. "There's nothing to apologize for."

A hand cups his cheek again. "So why did you look upset, love?"

"I wasn't upset. I was just thinking," he mutters.

"Thinking about?"

Zephyr inhaled sharply. "Thinking about what to name her."

Scourge leans in to kiss his neck. "The honor is yours, love. It always has been."

He shuts his eyes, feeling irritated when his own body betrays him, shivering when his alpha mate sneaks a hand inside his loose yukata, running fingers across his pectorals. He doesn't know why they can't have a proper conversation without everything resulting to the act of mating. With great willpower, he opens his eyes and leans away, ignoring the surprised grunt from his alpha.

He glares at the confused look sent his way, huffing in irritation. "Must everything with you lead to sex? I'm still recovering from last night's activities."

Scourge frowns. "Really? I thought you liked it."

He feels a flush staining his cheeks. He frowns and puts his hand on his alpha's chest, giving him a firm push. "I never said I didn't, you idiot. It's just that not everyone has your stamina and refractory period, Scourge. Some of us are humans, you know. Give me some space to recover."

Of course, his mate forgot.

Scourge laughed. "I apologize, my dear. I'll endeavor to control myself better."

Zephyr glared, ignoring the crimson flush still staining his cheeks. He knows that Scourge didn't really mean to tease him, but his ego still took a hit. "Fine. Naming rights are mine, Scourge. For _all_ of our children, present and future."

Despite the earlier teasing, he feels his heart clenching when Scourge looks down at him with that fond expression on his face. "Was that supposed to make me guilty, love?" Scourge smirked. "I already told you that the honor will always be yours."

He sighed in exasperation when Scourge grinned down at him, still chuckling softly. Eventually though, Zephyr's attention drifted back to his internal world of thoughts and speculations. How many children do they want? How would they raise them? There is so much of the future that was uncertain. As always, Scourge intervened in these moments before his thoughts could lead him down into a depressive spiral.

Scourge cupped his cheek again, his other hand laying atop his own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Have _you_ thought of a name for her, Zephyr?"

At this, he smiled fondly.

"Akira," Zephyr said softly, eyes glazing over as an onslaught of memories flashed through his mind. "It has many possible meanings in my mother tongue depending on how it is written. But for her, it means 'bright'."

He feels Scourge kissing the bond bite again. "I love it. And I'm certain she will grow into her namesake."

"I love her already," he whispered hoarsely.

"As do I," Scourge whispered gently into his ear.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a distant planet hidden in the uncharted sectors of the Unknown Regions**

"Kazumasa-sama?"

The clan elder, Kazumasa, gazed at the ancient cherry blossom tree in the ancestral burial grounds, eyes wide with shock.

"Kazumasa-sama!"

Still dazed in awe and surprise, the clan elder gawked at the ancient cherry blossom tree. It has remained barren for the last three decades, and in the shadow of grief, many in their clan lamented the imminent death of their main lineage and clan name. But suddenly overnight, the ancient cherry blossom tree that towered over the burial sites of their ancestors since time immemorial, bloomed to life.

It was such a grand spectacle to behold, that the clan elder almost fainted. This ancient cherry blossom was a behemoth amongst its own kind, a living legend, because of the fact that it has been rumored to have been alive since the days of their clan's founder. Bound to life and preserved by sorcery even beyond to their present understanding, it served as the stoic guard of all their predecessors that called this clan their home. This tree always waxed and waned with the health of the main bloodline.

For several decades, many feared that their name and legacy was on the verge of extinction. And then, a gleam of hope.

"Kazumasa-sama! The tree!"

Tears flowed down his face. "I never thought I would live long enough to see this."

"The tree has blossomed back to life, Kazumasa-sama. What does that mean for us?"

The clan elder weeped with joy. "It means that the line of Takeji still lives, Temuji-san."

"B-But, how?! I thought it died out with Ryuken-sama."

The clan elder shook his head. "It matters not anymore. The life force of this tree is deeply intertwined with the descendants of our founder. It is nothing short of a miracle! It seems that the wayward son has found his back, even in death. His last legacy, is his unknown heir. This heir is somewhere in this universe, alive and well."

"And it is now our duty, to find them and protect them. To preserve the name of our clan, and protect the history of our clan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family lore will be explored more thoroughly in this installment of the series. Long story short, Zephyr is the biological son of two parents who defied cultural expectations and escaped Dromund Kaas. Zephyr's biological parents were raised to be the Sith Lords of their own families but in true rebellious fashion, both of them escaped because they didn't want the trappings that came with tradition.
> 
> Zephyr was too young to remember anything but his biological family was eventually found and murdered by Sith assassins that discovered them hiding out in some remote part of Rishi. His mother successfully protected him by eventually killing all of their attackers, but at the cost of her own life. And that is where his childhood background starts. He is found by Ryuken Hashibira, his soon to be adopted father, alone and frightened with the arms of his dead mother around him.
> 
> Ryuken was a former Jedi Master who retired shortly after the fall of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. One important note to remember; in the family lore, the strongest Force-sensitive warriors of the Hashibira clan possess the ability to summon a corporeal spirit called "Ashura". Ashura are very powerful Force spirits that have made a pact of loyalty with the Hashibira founder in ancient times, causing them to be bound to the bloodline. As long as an heir is still alive, they will form a symbiotic relationship throughout a Hashibira'a lifespan. Hashibira that awakened their Ashura were devastating warriors on the battlefield, granting them increased strengtb and aggression far beyond normal humans.
> 
> The Hashibira clan is a bloodline of very emotional and passionate people. Ashura are Force spirits that thrive on human passion and lust for battle. Amongst the clan-exclusive Force knowledge are the blood adoption rituals, which enable the clan head to take in any outsider and modify their genetics, thereby causing them to be biologically related to the Hashibira bloodline. Zephyr was blood-adopted through the very same rituals by his father, Ryuken.
> 
> In the past, the Hashibira clan established a place of notoriety in their native world. Their power to awaken and use Ashura spirits made them so powerful in battle they often ended up being warmongers. Being so battle-hungry and the cause of most wars, they were eventually hunted down almost to the point of extinction. But a few of the smaller clans that remembered their allegiance to the time of the founder, remained loyal in their service.
> 
> Now back to the main connection. Zephyr is the name his biological parents gave him, and out of honor for their memory, this is the name he often gives for others to use. But with his own people, Zephyr will go by the name his adopted father gave him, Ryuujin. More of the family history will be expanded on in later chapters.
> 
> If anyone's curious about how his father looks, just imagine Kaien Shiba from Bleach.


End file.
